Dot matrix gas plasma display panels are well known in the art and in the electronics industry. One panel of this type is a DC panel which uses strip cathodes in contact with the gas filling of the panel to define dot-like glow areas. There is also an AC display panel which uses crossed electrodes outside of the gas in the panel to define dot-like glow areas. Both types of panels provide relatively small areas or dots of glow and the industry has not been able to use known technology to provide large dots of light because of difficulties of construction and the expense of operation, especially in the DC form of the panel.